In the loading/unloading of container cargo between container transport trucks and container cargo ships, there can be a significant delay while the driver positions a truck chassis under the crane spreader. The hoist mechanism on dock side container cranes may be easily manipulated horizontally along the support booms but have very limited displacement on the longitudinal axis of the containers. Accordingly, it is essential that the truck chassis be accurately positioned to permit the container to mate with the pins and twist locks on the truck chassis or crane spreader. Presently, the positioning of the truck chassis is dependent on the driver skills in maneuvering his vehicle, his visual observations, and/or guidance by individual stevedores. Since the skill of drivers vary, there is no fixed time between positioning of the trucks and loading/unloading of the trucks. Accordingly, there is a definite need in the art for a system to systematically locate each truck chassis at a specific location relative to the container crane to minimize delay between loading/unloading container cargo between transport trucks and container ships.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an automatic system to guide transport truck drivers to a specific point beneath a container crane.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a light signal system that indicates to the driver of a transport truck that he is approaching, and his relative distance from, the desired stop point in a loading/unloading traffic lane.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an automated signal light indication to the driver of a transport truck when to stop his truck in a loading/unloading traffic lane.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a computer vision system that identifies the shape of an approaching truck chassis in a loading/unloading traffic lane and actuates a light signal visible to the truck driver to assist in accurately positioning the truck in the loading/unloading lane.
A still further object of the present invention is an overhead computer vision system to provide signals to a truck driver to assist in parking his vehicle in a desired location.